


【兵摄】候场

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 2





	【兵摄】候场

摄津刚上完连堂课，还没走出教学楼，就被一位穿着学士服的女生小跑着追了上来。他停下脚步，站到树荫下，低头看着面前笑吟吟的女孩子。  
“摄津老师，他们说您和体育部的兵头老师在交往。”对方开门见山，过于直率的态度让摄津不由感慨准毕业生就是不一样，什么都敢说，什么都敢传。  
他不动声色地问：“谁说的？”  
“BBS上有人发给兵头老师的告白帖，下面好多人回复说你们是couple啊，”女生说到这里，眼睛一转不转地盯着摄津，有点狡黠地笑了笑，“说什么十年恋爱，情定终身。”  
这话听得摄津都憋不住好笑，他有些无奈：“编得这么好，都是文学院皆木老师教出来的吧，我和皆木老师也认识十多年了，怎么没人编排我和他。”  
“哇，所以摄津老师是否定咯？”女生合掌，补充道，“您和兵头老师不是恋爱关系，对吧？”  
单恋怎么算恋爱啊，摄津扯了扯嘴角，否认的意味不言而喻。正打算离开，却见女生举起手朝自己身后挥了挥，招来另两个同伴，然后说：“谢谢老师！我帮朋友问的啦，周末是她的生日会，因为已经毕业了所以也打算邀请兵头老师，试试看有没有机会告白呢。”  
听完原委，摄津一时更不舒坦，只是面上还八风不动。女生口中的那位“朋友”也走到了他面前，摄津扫了对方一眼，似乎是他带过的学生，但又没什么特别的印象。女生从随身背包里拿出两张卡片递给摄津，敛着下巴，小声说：“摄津老师，周末有个小聚会，只是几个同学聚一聚，正好结课了，希望能借此跟老师说声感谢，因此……这是邀请函，老师如果有空的话……”  
摄津垂眼看了看那张卡片，女生被他看得手抖，后面的话也没含糊着没说完。摄津见她这个样子，心里叹了口气，不至于，真不至于这样，活像他跟个高难情敌一样。他利落地抽走了那两张卡片，说：“另一张是给兵头老师的对吧？知道了，正好下午有教研会，我帮你给他。”  
对方忙不迭点头，摄津把卡片夹进教案，安抚地说了句玩笑话：“你们平时要是少看点论坛，有空多做两道物理题，还愁毕不了业？快走吧，日后还想吃食堂可就难找机会了。”  
送走了学生，摄津忽然就没了胃口，背包挂在肩膀上也觉得沉。他拐了弯，逆着人流回教师公寓。  
教师公寓修得早，还是老式的格局，门挨门的房子被一条长长的过道串起来。宿舍按注册时间分配，摄津和兵头是同一年入职的，拿到钥匙不出意外地做了邻居，同一楼层还住着文学院的皆木缀，三人自打初中就混在一块儿，有惊无险地上了同一所高中，大学时摄津和皆木一文一理继续做校友，兵头则去体大念了体育教育。皆木一路顺风顺水地完成学业并留校任职，摄津就折腾点，本科后去别的学校继续深造，后来回来任教，正好遇上跳槽过来的兵头，摄津心里麻麻的，听皆木感叹一句“缘分”，眼皮就紧张得打颤。总归是年轻。  
但不是没在更年轻的时候动过谈情说爱的心思，初恋初吻都大大方方地给了出去，酸的，甜的，冠以青春之名的滋味都尽数尝遍。一路走过来，摄津虽仍旧敢潇潇洒洒地说一句“人生就是easy mode”，但却不得不承认唯有暗恋这件事自己做得极不磊落。不暧昧，不说破，一藏就是十多年，时间长到他几乎怀疑自己心理扭曲。  
摄津饿着肚子，躺在宿舍的单人床上用手机浏览论坛帖子。自从跻身社会人行列，他就很少关注这种校园BBS，大致翻了翻，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，因为毕业季的缘故，首页挂着的高热度帖子大多与煽情回忆有关。摄津对此没什么兴趣，干脆直接搜索关键词。“体育部”，“游泳”，“兵头十座”，键入，搜索，删除，他一个个地试，搜出好多奇奇怪怪的内容，最莫名其妙的莫过于体育部教师体脂率排行榜。他没点进去，往后看了几页，终于找到那篇传说中的告白贴。  
原文他生理性地不感兴趣，往下直接拉到评论区，第一条就精准无误地踩在了他心尖上——  
散了吧，物院的那位不同意。  
那位是哪位？摄津从未像此刻这样嫌弃物院人多。  
他接着往下看，声援楼主的人不多，大多数回帖都和第一条评论一样，怪腔怪调，云里雾里，看得摄津想脸红又找不到正经理由，只能憋着气往后翻，终于看到一条耿直人的评论——  
糊弄什么呢，这种时候扔链接就行了。  
摄津翻了个身，点开那条评论后面附的链接，这下彻底绷不住了。那是一篇两年前的旧贴，倒也不藏不躲，直接点明主角就是他和兵头。也不知发帖人是哪儿扒的料，结结实实将他俩编排了一通。从不打不相识到情愫暗生，从青葱年少到青年重逢，桩桩件件，煞有介事。若不是自己好巧不巧就是当事人之一，摄津简直都要信以为真。  
现实和故事实在差得太远，摄津看着看着就没劲了，连一句吐槽都欠奉。他扔掉手机，躺在床上望天花板。初夏的午后催人困倦，时间好像一下子缝合了十五年的裂口，他翘了下午第一堂英语课，缩在宿舍睡午觉。上午最后一节体育课，他和兵头在游泳馆因为争地盘差点干了一架，老师同学都在，众目睽睽之下他俩自然没敢真正打起来，只是搡了几下就被拉开了。不过这口气堵在摄津心口一直没消，他闷了一中午，错过了午休，干脆就翘课补眠。只是这一觉睡得并不安稳，梦里还是上午那桩糟心事，但周遭的人都不见了，整个游泳馆就只剩他和兵头两个人。这架毫不意外地就打了起来，从更衣室打到游泳池，摄津水性不算太好，在水里就更吃亏。兵头掐着他的脖子将他按在水池边上，浮力让他踩不稳池底，两条腿不听使唤地往上浮。兵头站在他两腿间，他越往上浮，两人的胯部就贴得越紧。他推搡着兵头，手上灌了力，推他的胸膛和肩膀，只是力气好像被溶在了水里，与其说是在推，不如说是在摸。接着肢体的碰撞就变了味道，室内游泳池的水无风起浪，一波一波地涌动，似浪似潮，托着摄津的腰臀往前送。他不断地顶到兵头的腹部，对方像是被他惹怒了，掐着他脖子的手猛然松开，摄津没了借力的支撑，扑腾两下，整个上半身往水下沉。溺毙的感觉将他裹挟，他猛地抽了一下腿，睁开眼睛。  
宿舍就他一人，风扇吱吱呀呀地转，他捂出一身汗，湿淋淋的，再一摸腿间，也湿了好大一片。  
事情怎么会变成这样？他，想着兵头十座，梦遗了。  
性成熟的种种标志接踵而来，摄津开始蹿个子，晚上睡觉会感受到生长痛，清亮的嗓音开始变得沙哑，像一把坏了弦的提琴。摸摸下巴，明明看不出什么胡茬，却隐隐感觉不那么平滑。荷尔蒙和性激素简直像煮开了一样，热热烈烈拥抱这副身躯。他和同学一起在宿舍看片，咬着牙不愿意参加集体打飞机的活动，自己硬着头皮去冲凉。小电影看了不少，走在路上，看见女人裸露的小腿他偶尔也会浮想联翩。总之，撇去春梦对象十有八九会被兵头顶替这一件事，摄津觉得自己的青春期很正常。  
摄津早先没觉得怪异，他把这事归咎于和兵头待在一起的时间太长了，这家伙天生和他不对头，连做梦都要来招惹自己。而那个人又是个彻头彻尾的木头脑袋，分不清场合，春梦噩梦都要来插一脚。摄津在梦里赶不走他，只好在醒着的时候疯狂找茬，三天打场小架，一周来次壮烈的，吵架拌嘴更是家常便饭，走在路上，一个眼神没舒坦，噼里啪啦就开始了。  
他在这种吵吵闹闹中度过了整个青春期。  
暗恋这个定义是摄津很后来才愿意坦然承认的。高中时两人不再同班，见面少了，各自有了新圈子，平时没什么机会腻在一块，偶尔见到也不再像从前那样一点就炸，有时还能心平气和说说话。兵头加入了游泳社，打了半年杂终于拿到了游泳馆钥匙，有空就泡在池子里，跟条大白鱼似的。摄津有几次路过，隔着玻璃远远的看见他在带新社员，他走进去调侃两句，兵头就不说话，红耳朵。不知从什么时候起，兵头就变成了这样，沉默的时候很多，摄津说他几句，他憋不出什么花样怼回去，就摆出一副恶狠狠的样子作势要打架。虽然这样，也没见真打过几次，摄津把这事当笑料讲给皆木听，皆木说兵头估计是成熟了，懒得和摄津这种幼稚儿计较。摄津才不信，他觉得兵头就是笨。  
事情转折点发生在高二，兵头不声不响转了体育生，跟着校队集训了两个月，走前他破天荒拉下脸请摄津去甜品店吃蛋糕，忍着摄津倨傲的脸，半个字没提自己马上要去集训的事。他走后一星期，摄津才后知后觉地反应过来，他找人确认了消息，只是起初有些意外，别的倒没什么感觉。两个月说长不长，说短不短，考了两次试，打了几场球，制服换成短袖衬衫的时候，兵头就回来了。  
摄津在去小卖部的路上遇到他，一眼差点没认出来，那人长开了好多，头发剃得短短的，晒黑不少。他刚到学校，身上还穿着集训队发的制服，肩膀上挂着硕大的背包，见到摄津他也意外，抿抿唇拉开背包拉链，把裹成一卷的衣服拿出来，然后把背包挂在了摄津肩膀上，说，买了点吃的，给你吧。  
回想起来，那似乎是记忆中兵头唯一一次主动的示好，但摄津那时浑然不觉，他翻了翻包里的零食，全是甜点，于是一抬手把包扔了回去，撂下一句“谁爱吃这些甜不拉唧的”就扬长而去。  
高中的日子细水流长，没什么起伏，兵头泡在游泳馆的时间变多了，好几次摄津路过他们教室都不见他人影。再见面是运动会，兵头这种体育生没理由缺席，摄津懒懒散散地参加了跳高和接力跑，早早比完没事做，拎着一瓶可乐在校园闲逛，被皆木抓住，拉到游泳馆看兵头比赛。  
他们从一楼的门进去，混在后勤和选手中，半天没找到上看台的路。摄津很不耐烦，正憋着一股劲准备骂人，肩膀被人拍了拍，他转过去，是好久不见的兵头。  
他头发长长了，摄津总算找回点以前熟悉的感觉。兵头应该是刚到，衣服什么的都没换，他抓着背包带子没说话，摄津先开口，抱怨人多好吵，然后声明自己是被皆木硬拉过来的，再回头一看，皆木早不知道跑哪儿去了。  
兵头带着他走到更衣室，这边是体育队专用，因此很安静。摄津头一回来，看什么都觉得新鲜。兵头走到自己的柜子前放包，磨蹭了一会儿关上门走过来，他是第二场的比赛，这会儿就得出去候场了。摄津坐在凳子上专注地玩游戏，兵头随口问他要不要看比赛，他琢磨了一下，说先看看吧，估计也看不完，受不了吵。  
他收了游戏机跟兵头走出去，外面果然很多人，兵头三步一回头地看他，生怕他走丢了似的。有人远远地见到兵头，围了过来，抱着水和浴巾什么的，柔声柔气地喊他学长，听得摄津耳朵疼。他向来什么都写在脸上，兵头没接水也没碰浴巾，签完到走到摄津身边，开始窸窸窣窣地脱衣服，他把衣服递给摄津，说，包里有钥匙，嫌吵就去更衣室吧。  
摄津感到意外，要是比赛的是他自己，绝对恨不得把兵头钉在观众席上好好给他秀一把。他一脸嫌弃地拎着兵头的衣服，施施然从学妹眼皮底下走进后勤区。  
他握着一串钥匙在走廊上晃，转到更衣室门口，一拧把手却发现锁了门。摄津有些奇怪，他记得先前出去的时候兵头没有锁门，也许是有人来过了？他找出钥匙，刚一开门就听见“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫声，吓得他反手关上门，定在原地一动不动。  
那声音没停，只是带着哭腔说“有人、有人”，接着便是另一个喘着粗气的声音敷衍了声“没事”。摄津愣了会儿，逐渐咂摸出一点不对劲，他放轻脚步循声走到最里面那排柜子，只见两人站在打开的衣柜前，一个伏背撑着柜子，柜门挡住脸，屁股高高撅着，被身后的人握在手里，紫红的性器在掰开的臀缝里进进出出。那人估计也是游泳队的，身高体格都和兵头不相上下，衬得他操的人愈发娇小。摄津视线往下移，看见被操那人敞着腿，翘起的阴茎一边晃一边甩出液体，刚刚听见声音他就觉得不对劲，果然是个男的。摄津以往看的都是普通片子，活春宫是头一回撞见，俩男的搞就更是没见过。他动了动手指，钥匙串发出声响，惊动了三人，对方发现了他，恶狠狠地吼他滚。摄津没反应过来还嘴，默默地打开门出去了。  
他五味杂陈地走回泳池，兵头刚好比完，淌着水从池子里爬起来，见到他六神无主的，走过来拿走了他手里浴巾，问，你不是走了吗？  
摄津看着他，脑海里刚刚的场景挥之不去，一错神，脑子里那男的转过头竟然是兵头的脸，摄津吓得一激灵，回神对上兵头疑惑的眼神，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他没发觉自己脸红，直到兵头把手背贴到他额头上，嘟嘟囔囔地说了一句“中暑了？”，他才如梦初醒，当即拍开了兵头的手，把衣服扔到对方身上，转过身大步走在前面。他起了点反应，好在今天穿的运动衫下摆宽大，不至于轻易看出异样。兵头披着浴巾跟在他身后，说，我去冲一下，等会儿叫上缀一起吃饭吧。  
摄津点头，两人往冲凉房走，兵头打开门，拉上了浴帘。摄津坐在长凳上摆弄手机，余光瞥到浴帘遮不住的一截小腿，愈发燥热。他走到帘子外面，说，我也想冲凉。  
兵头让他自便，摄津便迅速脱了衣服裤子，拉上帘子拧开水阀。凉水顺着后颈往下流，摄津淋着淋着，手就放到了阴茎上，他上下揉了两把，将包皮往下褪了点，拇指指腹磨着龟头，在铃口慢慢搓。他做这事向来心不在焉，权当自己是个毫无感情的自助机，脑子里有时候放点新看的片，有时候过一下三流杂志，甚至也有那么几回竟然背起了物理公式。这回有了点正经意味，边撸边回想刚刚更衣室那场春宫，只是人变了，打桩机变成了兵头，被操那个没见着脸，可摄津打心底里不乐意看见兵头操别人操得欢，于是别扭极了。他对天发誓自己真没往自己身上想，直到旁边兵头忽然叫了他一声，这一声简直像惊雷一般，劈开了那扇半掩的柜门，他冷不防看见了那张埋在双臂间的通红的脸，正是他自己。  
摄津叫出了声，手上失去轻重，下腹一热，阴茎开始勃动着射精。他还没回过神，兵头一把拉开了他的帘子，一脸的关切在看到摄津手上的精液后瞬间化作了尴尬，他别过脸，把浴帘重新拉上，递进来浴巾后自己先出去了。  
关门声让摄津彻底清醒，他迅速地冷静下来，冲洗干净自己，穿上衣服离开冲凉房。  
晚饭还是一起吃，他们在游泳馆门口等到了皆木，三人朝学校外的快餐店走，一路上摄津出奇安静，只有皆木叫他才出声应答。皆木说他中了邪，从游泳馆出来就一直犯迷糊，摄津给了他一拳，扑到皆木身上疯架，皆木哪受得住他这疯狗一般的架势，连连往兵头身上躲。兵头老老实实地将人拉开，手刚碰到摄津的胳膊，摄津就跟被电了一样，整个人都僵了。兵头不知道他心里翻江倒海，也早把先前冲凉的尴尬忘得干干净净，只是拉着摄津，又碰了碰他的额头，确认说，没中暑。  
这件事在两人之间就算翻了篇，但摄津心里却埋了一根钝刺，经年累月，长进肉里，四下无人的时候想起来，就觉得阵阵发梗。  
摄津一觉睡到三点多，在冰箱里翻出一盒快要过期的牛奶勉强安慰饿得怪叫的胃。教研会自然是编的，怎么也轮不到物语和体院联合开吧。他坐了会儿，揣上那张邀请函溜溜哒哒出门，目的自然是吃饭，顺路遇到兵头就把东西给他。所谓暗恋，大概就是做任何一件与对方有关的事，都一定要挂个冠冕堂皇的名头，说给自己听，给无关的人听，偏偏不给对方听。摄津蹲在泳池边，对着游过来的兵头就是一句，饿了，陪我吃饭。  
兵头抹掉脸上的水珠，说：“你没吃饭？这都几点了。”  
他转头看了看浅水区还没走的几个学生，说：“等一下，我得签了安全责任书才能走。休息室有吃的，你自己去拿。”  
“我不想吃甜的。”摄津在靠墙的椅子上坐下，心血来潮把下午的帖子转给了皆木：  
【说，是不是你披马甲发的帖？】  
过了好一会儿，那边才慢吞吞回了一句：  
【这什么？写得还不错，努努力就是文院之光了。】  
摄津扬了扬唇，对话框还没打开就见到新弹出的对话框：  
【主题没偏，就是有些地方有点假，该找我拿点素材的。】  
摄津乐了，装模作样地骂他：  
【什么叫主题没偏，我和兵头明明是宿敌好吧。】  
皆木回了一个翻白眼的表情，然后说：  
【你俩敢这么耗也就仗着都是男人罢了，要是十座是个女的，你早跳脚了。】  
是这样吗？摄津从来没这样设想过，男男女女，有什么分别？他一样糊涂踌躇。  
正想着，兵头结束了教学收尾工作，站在门口喊他的名字。摄津收了手机走过去，问：“怎么这时候还有课啊？都结课了吧。”  
“校队的几个新生，这两天提前过来熟悉场地而已，”兵头说，“吃什么？”  
“冷面冷面，好热，”摄津把鸭舌帽扣上，然后从兜里掏出邀请函，“学生给你的。”  
兵头看了看落款：“没印象。”  
意料之中的回答，摄津心情霎时明朗起来：“你要去吗？”  
“不去，”兵头把卡片收起来，“但这家店的苹果派很好吃。”  
摄津狐疑地看他：“原来是投其所好啊。”  
“你好像很失望。”  
摄津当即否认：“你知道很多人说我们俩闲话吗？要是你去了估计谣言就不攻自破了，我看对方很自信能告白成功的样子。”  
兵头说：“你希望我赴约？”  
“那是你的事情，干嘛问我。”  
兵头很执拗：“但你刚刚说是‘谣言’。”  
摄津停下来，很认真地说：“如果你看过闲话的内容，你也会那样说。”  
一顿饭吃得索然无味，摄津越来越觉得和兵头拌嘴变成了一件很费神的事情，好多话说出口就会显得幼稚。都说校园是最难让人察觉到年龄推移的地方，才怪，年轻的学生一茬一茬地来，因为年轻，陌生，所以不必瞻前顾后，不必畏手畏脚。  
隔天就是周末，摄津在公寓改学生作业，傍晚的时候听见隔壁传来轻微的响动，接着便是开门关门的声音。他掐着时间掀开百叶窗往楼下看，果不其然看见穿得还算周正的兵头。摄津猫回沙发继续工作，整理完文件资料后起身在屋里逛了一圈，确认冰箱里没有食物可以果腹，于是合上电脑，换衣服出门。  
邀请函上的地点就在大学附近的酒吧街，摄津去过几次，不算乌烟瘴气那类场子，更像是私房小酒馆。办聚会的人包了二楼的露台，摄津到的时候夜幕已经垂下，看样子聚会已经开了好一会儿。酒馆一楼没什么客人，老板在吧台玩游戏，见他推门进来，便放下手机问他有没有预约。  
摄津想了想，说没有，拉客靠墙的椅子坐下，点了一份苹果派。楼上吵吵嚷嚷的，天花板不时传来脚步声，老板把盘子端到摄津面前，抱歉地解释说：“毕业季，好多学生包场，实在抱歉。”摄津摆摆手说没关系，要了杯金酒一个人慢慢晕。  
他把腕表摘下来放在桌上，看时针被分针拽着往更高的数字上挪。酒已经不知道换了多少杯，他喝得牙根发痛，撑着脑袋问老板聚会怎么还没结束？  
老板给他赔了个笑，把背景音乐调大声了很多，歌声淹没了摄津后半句话，他说：“兵头十座这个死萝卜怎么还不走啊？”  
话音刚落，他就被人攥住了手腕，他念叨的“死萝卜”站在他身旁，居高临下地看着他，说：“等你一晚上了，你不走，我去哪？”  
摄津昂着脖子看他，然后抓起钥匙手表摇摇晃晃站起来，一言不发往门外走。兵头跟在摄津身后，也不说话，他隐隐察觉到摄津的低气压，但摸不准原因。  
因为头晕的缘故，摄津走得很慢，但努力维持重心，贴着路沿走得还算稳当。他知道身后跟着兵头，也许应该说点什么打个圆场，但想想又觉得没什么必要，这种感觉像是扔掉一道困扰自己大半月的物理题，虽然有些挫败，但意外地很是轻松。  
摄津一路走回学校，穿过人工湖和小树林，走累了，就在花园椅上坐下。湖风吹过草木的缝隙，扑到他身上，他松开衣领和袖口，靠在椅背上，从裤子口袋里摸出烟盒与打火机，点燃一根咬在嘴里。兵头站在一步之外，拧着眉看他抽烟。  
烟灰燃了一半，摄津说：“走累了，我不走了。”  
他看了眼兵头，说：“挺蠢的，散吧。”  
兵头在他身边坐下，充耳不闻的样子：“坐会儿再上楼吧。”  
摄津说：“别一副迁就我的语气，你根本不知道我在想什么。”  
“你总是不说，也不让我猜。”  
摄津嘟囔一句“会吓着你”，兵头没听清，问：“什么？”  
摄津扫了他一眼，换只手拿烟，右手直截了当地伸到兵头腿间重重碾了一把，说：“从高二想到现在。”  
兵头一时没反应过来，摄津轻巧地挣脱了他捉住自己手腕的手，叼着烟，解开皮带，拉开自己的裤链伸手进去，隔着底裤按揉纾解。他多喝了两口酒，整个人软绵绵的，再加上白天盯了整天屏幕，此时欲望不比困意多，因此阴茎只是半勃的程度。他总还是没法完全放下矜持和体面，此时这样放肆也不过是仗着四下无人，赌气做给兵头看。他确实感觉累，工作也好，感情也好，他自知并不擅长应对这种超长战线的事情，因此终于下定决心要将自己从困宥中解救出来，他得做得狠一点，最好能吓跑兵头，绝不给自己留后路。  
烟又燃了一截，摄津腾出手抖烟灰，偏头的功夫听见兵头说：“这样能射？”  
摄津心里“咯噔”一声，夹烟的手攥紧了铁质扶手，背部笼上另一个人的体温，他听见兵头在他耳边说：“要不要我帮你。”  
说完摄津便感受到兵头的手擦着自己的后腰摸到了前面，绕开散开的皮带扣，伸进了底裤里面。他的性器被握住，掌心的温度好烫，热辣辣地挤压着阴茎。摄津喘了口气，性器硬起来，小腹和腿根都在发热。他半侧着歪在椅子上，兵头压在他背后，另一只手也绕到他前面，隔着外裤揉他柔软的阴囊。两人都没说话，摄津全部的注意力都往下半身敛，直到左腿根被压麻了，一动就疼，他才闷哼出声，说：“腿麻了，好痛……别弄了。”  
“忍一下，”兵头托着他的屁股，将人搂到自己腿上，“这样会不会好一点？”  
摄津背对着他，捂着脸点头：“嗯。”  
过了会儿，他搭上兵头的手腕，说：“喝多了，出不来的，别弄了，痛。”  
他将兵头的手牵出来，阴茎塞回裤子里，草草整理了一下，说：“谢了。”  
“谢什么？”  
摄津碰了碰兵头的手指，被兵头反手扣住，说：“不用谢。是我的……私心。”  
“什么私心？”摄津回头问。  
“很多。”  
摄津笑了笑，从兵头腿上起来，转身面朝他重新跨坐下来。他捧着兵头的脸，和他接了个潮湿绵长的吻，然后问道：“这算其中之一吗？”  
兵头抱着他，说：“算。”  
摄津笑了笑，弯下脖子，额头抵在兵头肩膀上 说：“那好像又要走很长一段路了。”  
“嗯，”兵头偏头亲了亲他的耳廓，“一起吧。”


End file.
